Kigiri
Kigiri (鬼霧, Kigiri) was a shinobi from Otogakure and a member of Team Guren. Personality Kigiri, like some of his teammates, wanted nothing to do with Orochimaru and wanted to flee. He appeared quite laid-back compared to other members of the group. Also, he addressed Rinji as Aniki (兄貴, Literally meaning:''Brother) on occasion. He was doubtful of Guren's promise to him and the others. He feared death and wouldn't run into a fight recklessly. In addition, he seemed to enjoy playing cards with others and disliked getting wet. Appearance Kigiri had medium-length dull-purple hair and grey eyes. He wore a black cloak with a black under-shirt under with lavender pants and sandals. His most recognisable feature was the gas mask he wore which covered the lower-half of his face. Abilities Kigiri's primary battle tactics revolved around the manipulation of gases. He was able to unleash a powerful and blinding smokescreen for diversionary tactics or manipulate his smoke to wrap and bind his opponent. He was also able to create a solid clone out of smoke to aid him in battle. During his fight with Kakashi, he showed proficiency with Fire Release, using a technique that launches several blasts of fire at the opponent. He was later given a cursed seal with rectangular designs, which granted him an increase in chakra and raw power, but if he does not take a pill after a certain amount of time, the seal would kill him by tearing him inside out. Jutsu # Binding Smoke Prison # Exploding Flame Shot # Multi-Smoke Clone # Smoke Clone # Vanishing Smoke Prison History He was one of Orochimaru's prisoners that is selected to join forces with Guren. Kigiri was later seen in the hideout playing cards with Rinji, albeit having bad luck and complained about the base's ragged condition. Some time afterwards, Kigiri and the others were sent to deal with Team Kurenai. Kigiri used his smokescreens to disable Kiba Inuzuka's sense of smell. He later retreats with the others after Guren calls them back so she can deal with them herself. When Guren leaves with Kabuto Yakushi and Yūkimaru, he is instructed to stay behind to deal with Team Kurenai and Team Yamato. After the tidal wave he complained to Rinji about not being told about the Three-Tails' involvement in the mission. Kigiri also said he wasn't going to risk his life over capturing the beast. Later, Kigiri and the others, with the exception of Gozu, ended up fighting Yamato, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Tenten. Yamato restrained Kigiri with his Wood technique, but when Lee attacked him, it turned out to be an smoke clone and Kigiri trapped Lee in his smokescreen. Lee, remembering what Guy told him about sensing the enemy with his heart, was able to detect his enemies and attacked Kihō. When Kigiri and Nurari tried to counter, Tenten used her weapons to keep them in the smoke and then used explosive tags attached to kunai to stun them, after which Kiba and Akamaru finished Kigiri and the others off with the Fang Passing Fang, knocking all three of them into the sky. While managing to survive, he along with the rest of his team found themselves heavily injured. Kabuto took advantage of Kigiri's condition to convince him he needed surgery immediately to survive, which forcibly activated a cursed seal. Following Kabuto's orders, Kigiri and his team once again attacked theKonoha ninja with more confidence than ever. He and his team managed to take down the primary defence team and capture Yūkimaru. Afterwards, Kigiri and his team saw this as an opportunity to escape Orochimaru's grasp, only to learn that their Cursed Marks would kill them if not properly handled. Fearing death, Kigiri and his team attacked the sealing team with Kigiri facing off against Kakashi. Kakashi kills Kigiri with his Lightning Cutter after tricking Kigiri into thinking he captured him. After his death, Nurari merges with him and Kihō into a monster who fought against Kakashi and the others. As they were about to be killed by Kakashi, the merged trio soon meet their demise at the rampaging Three-Tails. Trivia * Kigiri was shown fighting Kiba in the fourth opening, but this never occured, as he fell to Kakashi before anything happened. * Kigiri's clothing and mouth piece are similar to what is worn by some Amegakure ninja. His mouthpiece is also similar to that of the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure. * Another indicator of a connection with Kirigakure would be his name, 鬼霧. 鬼 means ''"ghost" or''"devil", and 霧 means ''"fog" and is the same Kanji used in writing Kirigakure (霧隠). Thus, his name would mean something like "devil fog". Category:Naruto Universe Category:Transformation Category:Wallcrawling Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Veterans Category:Duplication Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Cannibal Category:Body Alteration Category:Deceased Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Male Category:B Class Category:Smoke Manipulation Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Humans Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Murdered Category:Military